Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In such known gaming machines, the amount of the wager made on the base game by the player may vary. For instance, the gaming machine may enable the player to wager a minimum number of credits, such as one credit (e.g., one penny, nickel, dime, quarter or dollar) up to a maximum number of credits, such as five credits. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be).
One such secondary or bonus game provides a player one or more free games, such as free spins of a plurality of reels. In these gaming machines, upon an occurrence of a triggering event in the primary game, the gaming machine provides a free game mode or sequence wherein one or more free games, such as one or more free spins of the reels, are provided to the player. The player plays the free game mode or sequence, likely receives one or more awards during one or more of the free games and returns to the primary game. In certain free game modes or sequences, if a free game retriggering event occurs, the gaming machine provides the player an additional quantity of free games, such as the quantity of free games initially provided to the player with the initiation of the free game mode or sequence. Free game modes or sequences that provide players with large awards or the potential to win large awards are attractive to players.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists to provide new and different gaming machines and gaming systems which provide awards in one or more free game modes or sequences.